Diary of Ryou Touzokou
by Money100
Summary: (AU) Follow Ryou as he goes through middle school, and everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is just an idea I had in mind. Tell me what you think.**

 **September**

Thursday

I was enjoying one of the best dreams of my life. No responsibilities, no homework, no annoying brothers, no annoying sisters, no-

"Ryou get your ass out of bed!"

Crap! I kept my eyes closed, hoping to enjoy the last seconds of my dream. I sighed when I felt clothes being thrown at me. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked to the person who three the clothes at me. It was my father. A tall man with white hair, and a tan. He stood over me in his red robe.

"Akefia relax. It's his first day of middle school."

I looked behind my father. A slightly shorter woman with pale skin and white hair walked up to Dad, with my two year old sister in her arms.

"Ry Ry!"

My sister, Amane shouted as she pointed at me.

"Kisara, the boy should've been up an hour ago."

Dad said. Mom looked at me.

"Ryou, what are you still doing in bed? Your brothers are already downstairs and eating breakfast."

Mom said as she and Dad walked out of the room. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. When I got downstairs, my older brother, Bakura, was sitting on the sofa, watching TV with a bowl of cornflakes. While my two year old brother, Anime, was sitting in his high chair, throwing cheerios at Bakura. I sighed and walked to the table to make myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Bakura walked in, and stood at the door. I paid no attention to this and began yo sit. What I didn't know, was that someone had unscrewed the legs to the seat, and rearranged them. So when I say down, the chair and I fell. I could hear Bakura laughing his head off. So my guess is that Bakura messed up the chair.

"Ryou, clean up this mess."

My mother said as she got my younger siblings ready. I cleaned up the mess and got ready for school. A few minutes later, we all piled in the car. Mom dropped all us kids off at our school. Bakura ran off to his group of friends, while a woman took my younger siblings to Daycare. I began looking for my best friend as my mom drove away.

"Hey Ryou!"

I turned, and saw the familiar face of my friend Yugi Motou. He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I stood there awkwardly.

"Hello Yugi. I'm glad to see you too. But... Can you please stop? Others are looking."

I was right. Others were looking at us. In elementary school the hug would be been fine. But now we're in middle school. People will be judging. Yugi let me go.

"Sorry Ryou. So, how was your summer?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh..."

Yugi smiled.

"Well, my family went to China. Look."

Yugi took out some pictures of his family at different places in China. The only person missing was his older brother, who had crashed at our house. I began to loose interest. The bell rang, and it was time for Yugi and I to go on the school building. We entered into the building, only to find it over crowded with students from both high school and middle school.

"You'd think they'd give us our own hall by now."

I said as we walked into our classroom. Yugi and I say in the middle. A girl walked into the class. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. She walked right over to Yugi and I.

"Hey Yugi. What's up?"

She asked while smiling at him. Yugi gave her an innocent smile.

"Hey Tea."

He said happily as he took out his notebook. The teacher walked in, and Tea left for her seat.

"Welcome to sixth grade. My name is Ms. Reid. In this class, you will work, study, read and write like never before."

She said as she wrote her name on the bored. She then turned to us, and looked directly at me. She walked over to my desk.

"Is your last name... Touzokou?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

She said as she liked at me.

"I got my eye on you Touzokou."

I sighed. My brother must've had her as a teacher when he went to this school. Great. Now I get a bad reputation, just because of my brother.

"It's okay Ryou. I'm pretty sure it won't be that bad."

Well it was. In every class we walked into, the teachers looked at me with either worried or angry looks. Finally lunch came around. And here's some advice. If you wanna get a seat on a crowded lunchroom, be the first through the door. That way you get the best seats.

"Sure is crowded here."

Yugi said. I nodded.

"Let's just try to find a seat."

I said as we got our food.

"It's gonna be impossible."

Yugi said. I looked around, trying to find a seat.

"Hey Yugi! Over here!"

We looked and saw Tea sitting at a table. Yugi and I smiled, and made our way to the table. Yugi sat down next to Tea. I went to go sit down, but another girl beat me to it.

"No way are you sitting here you pervert!"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Wha...?"

"Ryou?"

Yugi pointed downward. I looked down, and saw my lunch on the floor. I let the try fall to the floor, and walked away to get more lunch. I hot my lunch, again, and looked for a place to sit. I had to eat my lunch in my knees, leaning against a table. Lunch and school went by, and Yugi and I met up again.

"Those girls were really nice. One even gave her number."

I froze.

"Her... Number?"

I asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yup. She must wanna come over and play."

I nodded.

"Yeah... Sure... Play."

That girl clearly likes Yugi. But I'm my gonna be the one to tell him. You see, Yugi is SUPER innocent. He still believes babies come from the sit in giant plastic bubbles.

"Ryou, are you okay? You look spaced out."

I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm-"

"Probably didn't listen to the rules I gave him."

I turned and saw my older brother, Bakura.

"Bakura, what're you doing here? I thought you were going home with the band."

Bakura sighed.

"Mom and Dad aren't home. So we have to babysit you."

I gulped.

"What about Yugi?"

I asked.

"Same."

Bakura said before walking away. Yugi and I shrugged and followed my brother. Bakura's the leader of a band called Millennium Items. Only they spell it 'Millennium Aytems'. And I don't think it was to look cool. Bakura's the worst speller in the family. We walked to a group of motorcycles. That's where his band-mates were.

"Get on."

Bakura said as they got on their bikes. Yugi ran to his brother, Yami, and hugged him. Yami smiled and gave Yugi a helmet. Yugi climbed on the bike.

"Get on."

Bakura said more harshly. I've never rode on his motorcycle. I nervously climbed on. I wrapped my arms around Bakura's waist.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

I said nervously. Bakura handed mr my helmet from my bike. I put it on and held tightly to Bakura. They revved their bikes, and raced off. I was terrified, and hurried my face in Bakura's hair. Yugi seemed to be having a good time. But then again, his brother let's him ride his motorcycle. They rode to Yugi's house. Yugi and I got off the bikes, and walked in.

"Listen up. We're going into the basement. Ryou, if you bug me I swear I'll kill you. Just... Watch some TV."

Bakura said as he walked away with the rest of his band. Yugi smiled and turned on television on. After a few hours, Mom called and told us to come home. We got home, and I went straight to bed. These are gonna be the longest three years of my life.

 **Please tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people maybe uncomfortable and/or offended by contents in this part. Read at your own risk.**

Saturday

Waking up early and going shopping wasn't my idea of spending my Saturday. I wanted to spend it sleeping and relaxing like a normal person. But apparently, Mom forgot that our school doesn't wear uniforms. So we had to go cloths shopping.

"I don't see why I have to go. I have plenty of clothes."

Bakura complained.

"Because a shirt with a naked woman with the words 'I hit that' on the bottom, isn't appropriate for school."

Mom said as she continued driving. Bakura crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance. I don't remember where he got that shirt from, but I do remember when Mom saw that shirt. It when something like that...

(Flashback)

Bakura was about to leave the house, smiling at the new shirt he had on. I shook my head, knowing what Mom would say.

"Bakura, before you leave, can you clean the mirror in the L icing room please?"

Mom ask as she walked into the kitchen. Bakura sighed and turned to her. The next events played out to fast for my brain to possess. But here's what I picked up. First, Mom looked like she had a heard attack, then-

"BAKURA YAMI PERSEUS TOUZOKOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?! AKEFIA, GET DOWN HERE!"

Dad But she in through the doorway. Mom grabbed Bakura, and practically threw him to Dad. Dad caught him. He looked at Bakura, his face turned red, then he slapped Bakura, sending him flying several feet to the floor. I almost burst out laughing. Mom sent me away, but when Bakura walked out an hour later, he was crying. He ran to his room and blocked the door.

"And if we ever catch you doing the same thing, you'll receive the same punishments."

Dad said threatening to me. I nodded fearfully.

(End Flashback)

So yeah. That's how Mom found out. The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived at the mall, and got out. Dad took Bakura to find a respectable shirt, and Mom York me to get new clothes.

"Ryou, take my purse. I'll be right back."

Mom slung the bag on my shoulder before I could say anything. I sighed and took the bag.

"Thalia is that you?"

Mom ran over to a red head woman, and began speaking. I sighed again. Whenever Mom starts a conversation with her friends, she completely forgets about everything and everyone. I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down and saw Amane looking up at me.

"Ry Ry. Need potty."

She whispered. I looked at Mom. She was gonna be walking for a while.

"Alright. Let's go."

I began walking away with the twins, and Mom's purse. I really wished I hadn't.

"Oh what beautiful children you have."

I turned and saw a woman walking up to me. Maybe she was confused. I turned fully around.

"Ma'am, I'm not a-"

"Your husband must be very lucky. Girls, come here!"

Two other women walked out of a store, both with children. One of the women walked up to me.

"Oh my gosh! You are so beautiful. How do you get your hair so smooth? And your skin looks wonderful."

I gulped.

"Um... Thank you. But I'm-"

"Need potty!"

Amane shouted.

"We'll take you to the ladies' room."

"The... Ladies' room?"

One of the women took my hand.

"C'mon."

The next thing I knew, I was walking with a group of strange women and their kids, and pushing one of the strollers.

"Oh dear. Mom's gonna kill me..."

We arrived at the bathroom, and I let Amane in while Anime and I stayed outside.

"Need help."

Amane shouted. I gulped. The other women her busy, and others were looking at me, judging. A fat woman walked up to me.

"Miss, your daughter's calling for you."

I nodded. I've seen Mom take Anime into the bathroom with her before, so I walked in with him following. After a traumatizing time in the bathroom, the women dragged me to a women's store. I gulped.

"Um, I really don't think I should be here."

I said. One of the women smiled.

"Nonsense, every girl needs a new set of under clothes. C'mon, I want you to look at something with me."

I was dragged to a rack with women's under clothes. They had all sorts of weird things on them. I prayed for someone to notice I was a boy. But no one did, and I was stuck with them. We ended up in front of a store that sells women's face products. I looked around frantically for Mom or Dad. I heard laughter. I turned and saw Bakura walking up to me. I gulped.

"I see you be been busy."

He said with a reading smirk on his face.

"Oh is this your son?"

I sighed to relax myself.

"No, he is not my son, and they are not me-"

"Don't deny it... Mother."

He said in my ear. I growled.

"Shut up Bakura."

I said dangerously.

"What's wrong Mother? Are the twins giving you trouble?"

I growled. By this time, the other women had gone about their day, leaving Bakura, the twins, and I in front of the store.

"Well Mother, don't just stand there. Go inside."

Bakura teased. All this made me angry, and Bakura was taking it to Dad. I swung my arm back, and the next thing i knew, my fist collided with Bakura's face, and I heard my name being called. I was to angry to notice. Bakura pulled his hand away from his face, and saw blood. He looked at me angrily, and punched me back. I placed Mom's purse next to the twins, punched Bakura. And that's how a fight started.

"You $ &# $ &#!"

I shouted.

"At least I'm not a $ &#!"

"At least my $ &# bigger!"

"No it's not!"

We continued punching and fighting. This went on for a few minutes, until Dad pulled us apart.

"Shut up and stop fighting! And for the record, I'm bigger then both of you."

He whispered the last part.

"Get in the car now! We're going home."

Mom shouted as she grabbed the twins and her bag, and left. Dad grabbed Bakura and I and dragged us to the car. The rest of the day was spent doing chores. And that's how my Saturday went. And what made it worse, was that Yugi saw it all.

 **Done. Please tell me what you think. Be honest. Okay bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

I knew it was gonna be a bad day when I woke up late. I didn't even have time to eat. Bakura has to take me on his bike. I barely made it into the classroom before the teacher began her lesson.

"Glad you decided to join us Ryou. Now, take out your homework do I can check it."

I nodded and began searching in my backpack. But I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Want help?"

Yugi asked. I nodded fearfully, and he also began looking.

"Did you leave it at home?"

He asked after hopelessly searching. And that's when it hit me.

"I'm gonna kill Bakura."

I said angrily. Mom told me to have Bakura check it. I have it to him, and he never gave it back. I sighed and looked at the teacher.

"I... I left it at home."

I said softly.

"Typical Touzokou. No surprise."

She said and walked back to the board. I sighed angrily and has there, listening to the teacher. I really wish I hadn't done that.

"Ryou... Ryou get up!"

I shot up, looking around confused. I turned to see Yugi looking at me.

"You fell asleep through the lesson. C'mon, it's gym time."

I sighed as I got ready for gym. Last year, gym was all about play. But I'm not sure what this year's gonna be like. Yugi and I changed in the lockers with the others, and headed out to the gym. We sat on the mat, waiting to the gum teacher to start.

"Hey didja hear? Marik's back."

Joey, one of Yugi's friends said. Yugi nodded. I was about to reply when a mean lookjng guy walked into the gym.

"Looks like someone's not to thrilled about teaching middle school."

Tristan, another of our friends, said. Joey and Yugi chuckled.

"Welcome to PE! I an Coach Sylvester! Here, we will run, stretch, work out, and exercise like you had never done before! Understand?!"

Everyone nodded.

"Good! On your feet, everyone!"

Everyone scrambled to their feet. Coach Sylvester walked around, looking at us.

"You are all weak. Everyone, push-up position!"

Everyone stopped to the floor, and began the work out. Coach Sylvester began walking around, checking on our progress. When he got to me, he bent down to my level.

"I know why your brother is Touzokou. I'll be watching you."

He said before walking away. The rest of gym wasn't to eventful. No free time. I was just glad it was over. Lunch finally came around, and I finally got seat with Yugi and his friends. I prepared to enjoy my lunch when Tea walked over.

"Hi guys. Hey Yugi."

She said beforesetting her tray between Yugi and me. She then shoved me off the seat, forcing me to eat on my knees. I sighed and started eating. Lunch ended and we headed to our next class began once again. As I walked in T the classroom, I smiled.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Sunny. Your substitute teacher for the day. Now take out your textbooks, and turn to page 234. Today's lesson is, the Roman Empire."

Substitutes were awesome. Especially since Bakura never had her as a teacher... I hope. The class went on, and there was no mention of Touzokou throughout the whole time. School finally ended, and Yugi and I walked over to my house to play video games.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your missing homework?"

Yugi asked. I shrugged.

"I'll do it later. C'mon, bakura and Uami' band is still playing. I don't know when they're done."

I said as I took out a have to play.

"I thought Bakura was the band leader."

I nodded.

"He is. Here."

I said as I handed Yugi a controller. Yugi took the controller, and we began to play. Mom came down and gave us snacks. Eventually Yami took Yugi home, and I was left to play alone. That is until-

"What the $ &# are you doing with my game?!"

Bakura shouted at me.

"What does it look like! I'm playing it!"

Bakura and I went back and forth shouting insults at each other until Mom and Dad came to stop us before we got physicle.

"Its his fault!"

We both shouted while pointing at each other.

"I don't care who's fault it was! I want you two to stop fighting for once!"

Bad shouted at us. Mom sighed.

"Tell us what happened. One at a time."

He said calmly. Bakura started.

"I found him touching my stuff."

Mom nodded.

"Well Bakura. Did you buy any of your things?"

Bakura shook his head .

"Who bought them?"

Bakura sighed.

"Dad."

Mom smiled.

"Exactly. So they're Dad's video games. He just let's you play them. Now, say sorry to your brother."

Bakura flared at me.

"Sorry."

He said before plunking himself on the couch and folded his arms in anger. Mom may be smaller then Bakura, but she knows how to put him in his place. Mom nodded and turned to me.

"Now, what happened?"

I sighed.

"He should let me play anyway. He forgot to give me my homework last night."

I said.

"Forgot or didn't."

Bakura said while standing.

"You should be dreadful! I saved you from embarrassing yourself. Everything was all wrong."

Bakura said.

"You're wrong! What do you know about history?"

"I know that World War II didn't start in 1926. It started in 1945 you dolt!"

I sighed

"Well, if you think you're so smart, what's 7 times 2?"

Bakura growled.

"Boys!"

We looked at Mom.

"Bakura give Ryou his homework. And Ryou don't bother your brother."

Mom said as she and Dad walked away. Bakura dug in his pocket before pulling a ball of paper. He tossed it to me before walking away. I caught it, and opened it. My homework.

 **Yeah I know it's not great. But I haven T slept in two days. Plus I'm kinda running out of new things to put in this. Anyway, here it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. Am going through a lot of shit right now. But here the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Friday**

For most kids, Friday means the start of a two day weekend with no responsibilities. For me, it means two days of torture from Bakura and the twins. So when Yugi asked me if I wanted to sleep over at his house, I gladly said yes. Unfortunately, Mom and Dad said no. But they did say Yugi could sleep over. Witch made no sense to me. But at least I had someone other then my siblings.

"So what shiild we do first?"

Yugi asked as he put his overnight bag next to my bed.

"We could play video games."

I said. Yugi nodded and we went downstairs, where Bakura was lying on the couch channel surfing. I walked over to him.

"Move Creampuff."

He said angrily. I backed away slightly.

"What's wrong with him?"

Yugi whispered.

"Mom and Dad left me to babysit the lot of you for the weekend."

We both turned to Bakura.

"How did you hear me?"

Yugi asked.

"Bat hearing helps when you're stealing."

He said as he got up from the couch and walked away. Yugi and I shrugged and began to play a video game.

"Does Bakura really steal?"

Yugi asked.

"I don't think so. If he did, Mom and Dad would kill him."

Yugi nodded and we began to play. I must've fallen asleep because a few hours later, I woke up to Bakura slapping my face gently.

"Wake up. Here."

Bakura said as he threw crackers at us.

"Mom said give these two you."

He said as he walked away. Yugi and I shrugged and began to eat. A few minutes later, I heard Yugi gasping for air. I turned to him.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi didn't respond.

"Yugi?!"

I asked louder. Yugi pointed to a cracker on the floor. I picked it up and gasped slightly.

"BAKURA?!"

I shouted.

"What?!"

He shouted as he walked into the living room with the twins.

"Are these made from peanut butter?"

I asked while holding up a cracker.

"Yeah so?"

"Yugi's allergic to peanut butter!"

I shouted while pointing to a still gasping Yugi.

"Well how was I suppose to know that?!"

We both continued with our screaming until we realized the urgency on the situation.

"Lets just get him to the hospital."

I said. Bakura grunted in annoyance. A few minutes later, Yugi and the twins were placed in a red wagon.

"So, who's pulling it?"

I asked, only to be answered with a slamming door. I sighed and pulled the wagon with what little strength I had.

"Bakura, I could use some help here!"

Bakura just smirked and continued walking.

"He's _your_ friend."

"Yeah but you're stronger!"

Bakura smirked.

"I know. Good exercise for you."

He said before running off. I sighed and ran after him as fast as I could. We made it to the hospital a few minutes later.

"Someone help!"

I shouted. A dew nurses ran up to us, and grabbed Yugi. Bakura and I sat in the waiting room.

"You do realise this is your fault, right?"

Bakura said.

"How? I didn't give him the crackers."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me he was allergic to peanut butter."

"You didn't ask!"

I shouted at him.

"That's not my job!"

Bakura shouted back. The next thing I knew, I punched Bakura in the stomach, and he threw up all over me and fell to the floor.

"Bakura?"

I asked once I calmed down. He didn't answer.

"Damnit..."

Two people in the hospital, and two babies to look after. Not exactly a great start to the weekend.

"What happened boy."

My father demanded as he looked down at me.

"Um..."

"Speak boy!"

Dad shouted.

"Bakura gave Yugi peanut butter crackers so we had to go to the hospital and Bakura blamed me so I punched him and they took him away and that's when the asked for your number and that's when you show up."

I said I one breath. Dad looked at me angrily.

"Why didn't you tell Bakura?! You punched him?! You know he has a weak stomach! You called us at the worst time! Do you know how much money we're loosing?! Goddamnit ryou!"

Dad shouted at me. Mom walked up to us.

"Relax Akefia. Bakura and Yugi will be fine. Yugi's grandfather will be here to pick him up soon. And Bakura can't eat solid foods for a while."

Dad nodded and walked away.

"Now what?"

I asked Mom. She sighed.

"Well since Bakura isn't well, your father and I will be staying home this weekend."

"Sorry Mom. But, it was Bakura's fault."

I said. Mom sighed and walked away. Well, it was Bakura's fault for giving Yugi the crackers. Not mine. And if no one else could see that, then that's their problem.

We finally got home late. Mom and Dad took the twins to bed. Then they called Bakura and me into the living room.

"Okay, what happened?"

Mom asked. Bakura and I told our own versions of the events before. It eventually turned into an argument.

"Alright! Enough!"

Dad shouted.

"Both of you! Go to bed and no video games for a week!"

Dad shouted before walking off to bed. Mom sighed.

"I'll go calm him down. You guys aren't in trouble."

Mom said as she ran after Dad. Bakura and I looked at each other, and went to bed. Well, I wasn't in trouble, but I don't think Yugi will be allowed here any time soon.

 **There's that chapter. Am now taking ideas for this story. Message me, or put them in your comments. Okay bye guys!**


End file.
